


The Forever Jester

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [22]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: When a new member of the Forever Knights tells them of Ben's damage to innocent people, the Knights go out of their way to capture him. What will they do to him?





	The Forever Jester

Far into the Pacific Ocean, on a nearly impossible to see island, sat a large, imposing medieval castle. However, this one wasn’t a simply recreation for a tourist trap, as the building was manned completely by a strange order.

This order was named, the Forever Knights, and they stood to defend the Earth against extraterrestrial threat.

The Knights had existed since the high middle ages, and they’ve spread across the world since that day. Many smuggled themselves aboard ships to set up bases in the New World when Britain spread across the ocean. But in the years since, they split. Many groups formed, and each of them had a different agenda. One group was obsessed with killing a supposed dragon they had found, another was determined to claim an ancient suit of power armor and one was focused on taking control of the planet. This castle belonged to another splinter group.

The Knights of this chapter believed that they couldn’t grow stronger without the accepting of certain aliens technologies. Thanks to these beliefs, they had advanced on rate seemingly impossible to the rest of the planet, even the small force of interplanetary officers that lived on the planet. And, nearing this island aboard a boat with two knights, was a pale teen of 15, who went by the name of Carl.

“We’re nearing the island” the knight at the helm of the ship said, gently guiding the boat closer to the coast. The teen gulped nervously as the other knight looked at him

“Nervous I take it?” the knight asked the boy.

“Y-Yeah, a little” Carl admitted, as sweat ran down his forehead

“It is understandable, my young friend” the night said, nodding to him “I was the same when I was inducted into our order. The nerves leave you after a few days”

“T-That’s good to hear, I guess…” he mumbled as they reached the coast, the boat stopping as it ran into the sand. The two knights stood up and led the teen up to the castle. After a few minutes of walking, the trio reached the main gates, where two more knights greeted them

“Hail brothers” one of the guards said, holstering his weapon “Is this the newest hopeful?”

“Indeed” the knight accompanying him said, giving the gate guard a salute “We’ve brought him to be judged”

“Very well” the guard said, stepping aside as the gate slowly creaked open “Go on, and best of luck to you, my young friend”

“T-Thank you” Carl stammered as he was led inside. His eyes widened as he looked around the room. Hanging on the stone walls where paintings, shields, swords and maces, most of them seemed to be cared for, as there wasn’t a single speck of dust on them.

“Interested in the weapons I see?” the knight leading him asked

“Y-Yes sir” the boy stammered “I’ve always loved things like that…”

“Then you've truly come to a place where you will belong, my friend” the knight said as they reached a large wooden door. The knight opened the door and held it for him “I wish you the best of luck, my young friend”

“T-Thank you, sir” Carl said, quickly stepping inside. The door slammed shut behind him, making him jump slightly at the loud sound

“Calm down Carl” he whispered to himself, his eyes flying all over the room. “Th-There’s nothing to worry about…”

“Indeed” a deep voice boomed from deeper in the room. Carl flinched as it rang through the room.

“W-Who’s there…?” he squeaked, still shaking slightly. There wasn’t an answer, instead the sound of heavy footsteps rang through the room, making Carl even more nervous. He paled as he saw the large figure who approached him.

The man was huge, around three times his own height, and was extremely wide. He seemed to be a mountain of muscles underneath his armor, which was another thing that really drew Carl’s attention. Unlike the more traditional armor of the knights he had met outside, this suit seemed to be much more streamlined and technologically advanced, with thinner plates and small yellow lights poking through them. On his chest, he had a yellow glowing infinity symbol and, draped over his shoulder was a deep red cape. As the man walked closer, the young teen saw that he was still wearing a helmet which, like the rest of the armor, glowed yellow.

“Be calm, young one” the armored man said “I mean you no harm”

“Y-Yes sir” the teen stammered “S-Sorry sir”

“There is no need to apologize, my young friend,” the man said. He took a small bow as he spoke “I am Sir Hector, the leader of this chapter of the Forever Knights”

“I-I’m Carl Watts” the teen said, bowing as well “I-It’s an honor to meet you sir”

“The honor is mine” the knight said, standing back up “I hear you wish to join our order. May I ask why?”

“O-Of course sir” the young man said, standing up as well “I-I’ve heard of you're order when I was younger and, hearing about your goals of helping protect the Earth from aliens, I wish to help”

“Indeed, our order is meant to protect the Earth from the worst of the galaxy” Sir Hector said, walking deeper into the room, Carl following right behind him. “Many members have lost their way since our founding sadly”

“Y-Yeah, I’ve heard of them” the teen said “At least one of them wanted to take over the world I think”

“Yes, those traitors” Sir Hector said, his anger obvious in his voice. “They are an insult to what our order stands for” he shook his head as they reached the back end of the room. Carl’s eyes widened slightly as he saw a huge, stained glass window. It depicted what seemed to be a knight fighting some kind of otherworldly mess of tentacles and fire.

“W-What is that?” Carl asked, walking closer to the window

“That is the tale of our founder, Saint George” Hector explained “Hundreds of years ago, he fought the demon Dagon, and using a sword from another world, sealed it away before it took over our realm”

“A sword from another world?” Carl asked, looking over to the armored man “You mean it was made by an alien?”

“Indeed” Hector said “The greatest weapon the knights have ever held, was made by what many in our order despise. Ironic, is it not?”

“Y-Yeah” he said, looking at the man, especially his armor “Y-Your chapter doesn't hate them, right?”

“Indeed” the man said “We do not hate all aliens. We stand for the defense of Earth and humanity, not the extermination of all others”

“Yeah. That’s how I feel too…” Carl said

“Indeed? May I ask why you believe this?” the man said “Many other stand at the extremes, either love or hate”

“I had a bad experience with an alien” Carl said, clenching his fists “More specifically, a human with alien tech”

“Ah, I see” Hector said. He walked closer to the teen “I assume you're from Bellwood?”

“Yes” the teen admitted “Everything I had was destroyed by the town’s so called hero destroyed half my home fighting some alien”

“I see” Hector said, walking in front of the teen “Most would blame the alien, not the one fighting it”

“The alien was an animal” Carl explained “It was just scared and desperate. I won’t blame an animal for that. It was Ben who crashed through the wall of my house and lit it aflame”

“I see” the armored man said, frowning. “I’ve had my eye on this teenager for quite a few months now. I feared he couldn’t handle the power, you've just confirmed it. The boy cannot use it responsibly.”

“That’s why I want to join” the teen said “I want to make sure no one can missuse alien technology again”

“Then take a knee, my young friend,” Hector said. Carl’s eyes widened as he did so, but Hector didn’t see that, instead he removed his helmet and turned to see the young recruit.  
The man’s face was weathered and aged, with wrinkles all over his face and a large white beard. Sir Hector placed his hands on the teen’s shoulders “It is my honor to welcome you into the ranks of Forever Knights, brother Carl”

“T-Thank you, Sir Hector” the teen said, bowing his head “I will do my best to honor the name”

“I know you will” Sir Hector said, stepping back “Now, stand and go get settled. We will discuss what you’ve told me off soon”

“Yes, Sir Hector” the teen said, climbing to his feet and dashing outside the room, a smile on his face.

 

(========Two-Weeks-Later========)

 

Deep in the streets of Bellwood, sitting in a black and green car, was the sixteen year old hero of Earth, Ben Tennyson. The teen sighted as he took a turn and sped down the streets, just before the large, gauntlet like device on his wrist, the Ultimatrix, began to ring.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

“Ugh” the teen groaned, as he reached over to the device on his wrist and tapped a button on the side “Yeah?”

“Ben, where the hell are you?” a gruff voice rang through the built in communicator

“Sorry Kev, I’m on my way” the teen said, taking a sharp turn to the left as he sped down the street, weaving his way through the cars

“Dude, it isn’t me you have to apologize to” Kevin said “It’s a bit of an important thing-”

“Yeah, I get it Kev” Ben interrupted his friend “I know that Max isn’t going to be very happy, but right now, there’s nothing I can do!”

“This is what happens when you go out to get a smoothie when you have a meeting coming up” a female voice rang through the communicator.

“Ugh, you can scream at me when I get there Gwen” Ben said as he maneuvered around the cars “Look, I should be there in a few minu- WOAH!” he cried, smashing his foot on the brake, the car coming to a stop with a loud screech. Right in front of him was an enormous car pile up, with people running in the opposite direction, nearly trampling over each other in an attempt to get away. Quickly shutting off the engine, Ben scrambled out of the car and looked ahead, where he saw a plume of black smoke coming up from ahead.

“H-Hey!” he shouted at a nearby person, who stopped for a second and gaped

“B-Ben Tennyson?!” she asked, sweat running down her head

“Yeah” Ben said, running over to her “What’s going on? What’s everyone running from?”

“T-There’s people in armor over there” she said, pointing a shaking finger beyond the pile up “T-Their attacking shops and burning them”

“Armor? Like medieval knights?”

“Yes” the woman said, nodding

“Damn it” Ben cursed, before turning to the woman again “Get out of here as fast as you can, alright?”

“Y-Yes!” she said, taking off in a sprint. Ben sighted and held up the Ultimatrix

“Guys, I’m not gonna make it to the meeting” he said

“Wait, why?” Gwen asked “What’s going on?”

“Forever Knights” Ben said. For a minute, there was no response, before Kevin’s voice rang through

“Alright, we’ll tell Max” the other teen said “We’ll see if we can join up with you”

“Got it. I’ll see you later” the hero said, turning off the communicator. Taking a deep breath, he pressed another button on the device, the symbol lifted up from the device, a small green hologram appeared “Alright, it's hero time” he said, smacking the symbol, and closed his eyes. The familiar sensation of his skin burning and splitting came over him, as his DNA was restructured rapidly. His finger grew longer and were covered in blue fur, as the muscles on his legs grew stronger and stronger as blackand blue fur covered his whole body. He opened his eyes, which now glowed green as the burning went away “Fasttrack!” he shouted, his voice now slightly higher pitched.

Not wasting a second, the now transformed teen began running ahead, the world around him blurring as he moved faster and faster as he approached a part of the street completely covered by cars. Ben didn’t slow down, instead he jumped on top of the cars and kept going at the same speed. After a minute, he left the streets and screeched to a stop. Looking around, the teen frowned as he saw a large group of Forever Knights dashing around, blasting the nearby buildings with lasers.

“What are they doing?” he muttered, running over to a better angle “It’s not their usual MO…” he frowned as he smacked the symbol on his chest and reverted back to normal. Peeking out once again, he saw some of the knights knocking over cars and smashing windows “Man, these guys are out of control…” he shook his head and held up the Ultimatrix again, activating it once again and looking through the selection. He smiled and smacked the symbol again, the burning sensation quickly rushing through him, but it was quickly replaced by a deep cold, as his skin turned a deep blue and he felt wings spring out from his back.

“Big Chill!” he exclaimed as soon as the transformation was complete, mist coming out of his moth like mouth. Turning around, Ben became slightly translucent as he phazed through the walls of the building before appearing right in front of the knights, becoming opaque once again. “You know, I’d say something about lacking honor, but from what I understand, this is pretty normal for knights”. All of the knights stopped whatever they were doing. One of them pointed at him

“There it is!” he shouted, aiming his blaster at him “Take the shifter down!” all of the knights stopped their chaos and pointed their weapons at Ben, opening fire

“Woah!” he shouted, quickly taking flight to dodge the blasts. The ground where he stood a second before exploded “That was close” he muttered as he turned at the Knights “Alright, you want to play, then let’s do it!” he dashed downwards and hissed loudly, a large cloud of blue mist flew out of his mouth and froze everything it touched. The Forever Knights scrambled to get out of the way, but many of them weren’t fast enough and were left stuck inside large blocks of ice.

“Keep you're distance!” one of the knights shouted

“Not gonna help you” Ben hissed, letting out another blast of icy wind. Most of the remaining knights where frozen, leaving the area mostly silent “Well, that was a lot easier than I thought- AGH!” he gasped as he felt something hot wrap itself around his arm. Glancing down through the pain, he saw what seemed to be a bright yellow energy flail, sparks flying off his arm. Gasping in pain, Ben went translucent again, the flail falling through his now incorporeal body. Looking back, Ben was shocked to see what seemed to be a giant man, clad in high tech armor with the infinity symbol on his chest and a deep red cape fluttering behind him.

“Ben Tennyson!” the man boomed, a yellow energy shield forming on his arm “You’ve proven you are not worthy of wielding that device! Surrender it now, or I will take it from you by force!”

“Wait, you want this?” he asked, tapping the symbol on his chest “That’s different, usually you all want me dead”

“We are not like the others you have fought in the past,” the man said, cracking his flail, lighting shooting off it “Now, I will warn you again. Hand over the device or it will be taken by force!”

“Yeah, good luck with that” Ben said, frowning at the man. The Knight didn’t respond, instead he attacked him with the flail. Ben barely managed to dodge it, and responded by blasting the knight with a chunk of ice, but the armored warrior didn’t even flinch, instead blocking the attack with his shield before responding with another swipe of his flail. Ben went translucent again, the flail went through him, but this time, when it half way through him, the Knight pushed a button on the hilt, sending a blast of electricity through him “GAAAAAH!” he cried. He became opaque again as he fell down to the floor, crashing into a bench. As he tried to sit back up, the symbol on his chest began beeping and flashing red “Oh come on!” he exclaimed as the beeping ended, and he reverted back to his normal form. He grunted in pain, grasping the side of his chest as the giant knight walked closer to him, pointing his flail at his body.

“I warned you Tennyson” the man said in a low voice, “Now, I will ask one more time. Hand over the device or I will take it, and you, by force!”

“Go to hell” Ben growled. The knight sighted before speaking

“Very well, if that’s how it has to go. Squire!”

“Squire?” Ben asked, raising an eyebrow “Since when do you have squires?” he gasped as he felt something pinch his neck. Quickly looking behind him, he saw a boy around his age with a head full of orange hair and purple eyes, holding a metal syringe. His sight quickly began to blur, as the boy turned into a mess of colors, and the world around him quickly went black.

 

(========================)

 

Ben groaned, slowly lifting his head.

“W-What happened…?” he muttered as he rubbed his eyes and shivering slightly “Man, it's cold in here…” he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a dark room, with only a small lightbulb hanging by a single wire on the ceiling being the only source of light in the room. Looking around, he saw that the room seemed to be made out of weathered stone, even the floor and the door had bars instead of a door, with a large keyhole on it. “Augh, that’s right!” he groaned, smacking his forehead “That bastard got me!” he frowned and stared at the lock, a small grin forming on his face “A lock? That won’t be a problem for Gray Matter” he raised his arm, ready to use the Ultimatrix, only to be greeted by bare skin “The hell!? Where’s the Ultimatrix!?” his eyes travled slightly further down and he flet his face go pale “And where the fuck are my clothes!?”. Gone where his jeans, shoes shirt and jacket, all he was wearing were his green and black boxers and a pair of white socks.

“Hey!” he heard someone shout from outside the cell, as a knight walked into view “Quiet in there!”

“Screw you!” Ben shouted back, climbing to his feet and walking over to the cell door “Where the hell are my clothes!?”

“Clothes?” the knight repeated, amusement clear in his tone “Prisoners like you don’t get clothes, so sit back down and wait”

“Wait!? For what!?” Ben shouted. The guard didn’t respond, instead he simply shoved Ben

“I said quiet prisoner!” the man said as Ben rubbed his sore back. The knight walked away and left Ben alone once again. The teen sighted, leaning against the wall

“Well that didn’t work” Ben muttered, smacking the back of his head against the stone wall. He glanced upwards to the ceiling and watched as the light swung back and forth. He sat there for what felt like an hour before he heard footsteps, and the loud clunking of his cell door swinging open. Finally taking his eyes off the lightbulb, Ben saw two knights standing over him.

“Get up, prisoner” one of the knights said, pointing at him with a sword. Ben sighted and climbed to his feet, only to be grabbed by one of the guards and be shoved out the door

“Don’t try anything cute, understood?” the other knight said, both still holding out their swords.

“Got it pal” Ben muttered. The knights didn’t say anything else, instead they led Ben upstairs. The teen looked around as he walked upwards, looking for anything he could use to get out of this place. He frowned as he saw nothing that could conceivably be of any use, instead he was simply led deeper into the building, until they reached a pair of huge oaken doors. The knights opened it and led him inside, before throwing him to the floor.

“Benjamin Tennyson” a familiar voice boomed out. Scrambling to his knees, Ben looked up to see the same giant knight from before. This time, he didn’t have a helmet on, revealing an aged, weathered face looking down at him. Standing next to him was the teen from earlier, who was wearing a bright purple hoodie and jeans.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Ben said, glaring at the man “And you are?”

“I am Sir Hector” the old man boomed

“Hm, nice to meet you” the teen said sarcastically “Now, can you please tell me why the hell I’m naked?”

“It is standard issue when it comes to prisoners” the knight said calmly “Now, as to why you are here.” he held out his hand and showed Ben a familiar green gauntlet.

“The Ultimatrix!” Ben shouted. He almost reached out to grab it, but stopped himself when he saw the look on Sir Hector’s face.

“Indeed” the man said, handing the device to the teen who stood next to him “A device you have proven you cannot handle”

“I can’t handle!?” Ben shouted, anger flaring “I’ve saved the world from alien invasions countless times!”

“And destroyed countless human lives in the process” Hector said, crossing his arms

“What!?” Ben exclaimed “Are you nuts!? I’ve never done that!”

“Oh?” the knight said, turning to the boy next to him “Squire?”

“That’s a damn lie” the boy spat out. He glared at Ben as he spoke “You destroyed my home, sent my family to the hospital and left us poor after you dealt with that alien!”

“Wait, what?” Ben asked, looking at the boy. The other teen didn’t answer, he simply took a step back and glared at him again.

“I’m not the only one whose suffered because you aren’t careful with this thing!” he held up the Ultimatrix.

“And because of that, you have been judged unworthy of owning this device” Sir Hector said. Ben frowned at the two of them

“You can’t take that thing! You have no idea how it works!”

“True, that’s why it won’t be used” Hector said, standing up and walking closer to Ben. Despite his anger, Ben shrank a little as the giant man walked closer to him “As for you punishment, I sentence you to serve the Forever Knights for the rest of you life”

“Serve you? Ha!” Ben exclaimed “As if that would ever happen!”

“I never said it had to be willingly” Hector said, grabbing Ben’s head and holding him place. The brunette struggled as the other teen walked over to him and strapped around his neck, which sent a small electric shock through Ben’s body. Hector let go of him and nodded to the other teen

“W-What was that?!” Ben shouted, tugging at the collar in a vain attempt to snap it off

“That’s how I’ll train you” the teen said with a nasty smile “Stop tugging it” he said in a commanding tone. Instantly, Ben felt his arm seize up and let go of the collar, moving on its own power as it dropped to his side

“Holy crap!” he shouted. The redhead simply smirked before shouting again in the commanding tone

“Get up!”

Again, Ben felt his body move on its own. He quickly climbed to his feet and stared at the boy in front of him, fear clear in his eyes. The teen smirked and walked closer to the nude boy

“Now, let’s go and have some fun”

 

(========================)

 

Ben groaned as he fought against the collar, but with no results, as his body kept walking on its own. The other teen simply glanced back with a smirk as they walked down the halls of the castle

“I would stop fighting if I were you,” the boy said, “It's just gonna tire you out”

“Shut up!” Ben spat, still struggling to move his arm.

“Eh, very eloquente” the teen said, giving him a nasty look. The two quickly reached a rather large metal door, with a keypad on the side. Without saying another word, the teen typed a few words into the pad, the door sliding open with a rather loud hiss “Step inside”

“Grr” Ben growled as his body obeyed. His eyes widened slightly at what he saw inside the room. The room was completely white, expect for a large mirror on the opposite side of the room, showing him his half naked body in his reflection. Glancing around the room, he saw what seemed to be a strange shower, with strange tubes connected to the shower head and, lastly, the thing that drew his attention the most what was sitting on an elevated platform in front of the mirror “I-Is that a dildo?”

“Yep” the other teen said, popping the p as he walked inside the room “Welcome to you're new training room, Ben”

“Training room?” the collared teen asked, looking at the redhead in confusion.

“Yes, training room” his captor said condescendingly “Do I have to repeat everything I say?”

“Oh, up yours” Ben spat. The redhead wasn’t amused, instead he spoke in the commanding tone again

“Strip”

“W-Wait” Ben stammered as his body began to move on it's own once again. Sweat ran down his brow as his hands reached down and peeled his socks off, making him shiver slightly as his now bare feet touched the cold floor. He looked at the redhead as his arm moved to his waist and grabbed the sides of his boxers.

“Go on” his captor said with a grin, “Take em off” Ben gulped as he felt his arms move downwards, he gasped a little as his limp dick was exposed, the cold air made him shiver slightly. “Turn around” the collared teen sighted as his body spun around, exposing his body to the other teen, his cheeks lighting bright red. His captor smiled and walked closer to him, his eyes on Ben’s crotch “Huh, you know, I expected it to be a bit… thicker”

“U-Up yours!” Ben hissed, his face flushed scarlet. The other teen simply smirked and poked it “H-Hey! Don’t do that!”

“Or what?” the teen asked “What are you going to do? Turn into an alien? Punch me in the face? I can do whatever the hell I want to you right now, Tennyson. So I recommend you shut up and try not to piss me off. Got it!?” he braked out. Ben shrank slightly

“Y-Yes sir” he stammered out, fear shining in his eyes. His captor smirked and stepped back

“Good, know go to the shower” he ordered. Ben’s body obeyed, walking over and coming to a stop right below the shower head. The collared teen glanced around, frowning as he could see no way to turn it on.

“How does thi- GAH!” he cried as the shower suddenly came to life. But it wasn’t water that came out, but something else. It was a shiny, black and green goo that fell on him, splattering onto him and sticking to his body as if was glue. The collared teen coughed as the smell reached his nose, the scent of burning rubber “W-What is stuuuuuAaaaaaaagh!” he moaned as the goo stuck to his skin. Every spot where it stuck, his nerves lit up like christmas tree lights, sending pleasure all over his body. His knees buckled as arousal and pleasure ran all over him, and he couldn’t keep standing. He collapsed to his knees, his hands being submerged into the pool of latex that had formed at his feet. He moaned again as he felt the latex stick to his head, entering every pore and coating it completely and, despite his hair being covered he felt a strange weight on the top of his head.

“Fuck me, that even hotter than I thought” he heard his captor say, but Ben didn’t respond. He couldn’t, since every time he opened his mouth, a loud moan came out instead of words. Tears forming in his eyes, Ben stared at his arms as the rubber stuck to him. It molded and moved, tightening around his skin, so much that Ben couldn't even feel it anymore, it simply felt like his skin. However, before Ben could think about that, he felt the rubber mover around his ass and dick.

He moaned loudly as he felt the rubber surge inside of his hole, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as it stuck to the insides of his rectum, coating every single inch. As soon as that was done, he tried to catch his breath, but the rubber had other ideas, surging over his now erect penis and wrapping itself tightly around it, before forming a tight bulge, destroying his erection, and leaving nothing more than a twitching ball in its place. As soon as that part was done, the shower over him turned off as suddenly as it had turned on. He took a deep breath in an attempt to recover, but instead he coughed loudly as the fumes went inside of his throat, which tingled as if it was being coated as well.

“Good, now stand up!” his captor ordered. Despite the overwhelming sensations, Ben’s body obeyed and he climbed to his feet, moaning with every single motion he made.

“W-What did you do?” he panted in a much higher, squeakier voice. His eyes went wide and his hands to his throat in shock, the bulge between his legs twitching in need as he looked over his new outfit. It was harlequin outfit, split down the middle between black and green, with his feet modeled into perfect shoes and a big, three pointed dangly hat.

“Just gave you're new uniform” the teen said with a smirk, “Now, we just need to get mentally ready”

“W-Wait, what!?” Ben gasped. His captor ignored his outburst and simply pointed at the dildo.

“Sit there” he ordered. Ben’s eyes widened as his body moved on its own again, every single move sending pleasure through him again. He quickly reached the phallus and, without hesitation, his body quickly sat on the thing

“Gyaaaaaaaah!” he half screamed, half moaned as the dildo ran up his ass and stopped a few millimeters right before his prostate. He panted as he sat there, with his captor walked over to him, still smiling.

“Now, let’s get started shall we?” the redhead said, smiling at Ben. “Move up and down five times”

“W-Wait, what?” Ben stammered as his body began moving again, he winced as he slowly stood up, the phallic object in his ass sending waves of pleasure through his whole body until he was nearly off the thing “Gah hah hah hah” he moaned “W-Why are you doing this?”

“Because this is what Sir Hector told me to” the teen said with a shrug “And, because I want revenge for when you destroyed my life ‘Hero’”

“L-Look, I’m sorry!” Ben cried as his body sat down once again, arousal coursing through his whole body. “I-I can see if I can you're family some help-”

“Too late for that, jester!” the redhead spat “Now your gonna be useful for something. Now, repeat ‘I am just a jester servant, nothing more”

“What are you- I am just a jerster servant, nothing more” Ben gasped, his mouth forming the words on its own

“Perfect. Now, say ‘I adore cock and cum. I need cock in my mouth or my ass. I can never cum’”

“No I wo- I adore cock and cum” Ben said, closing his eyes as he kept bobbing up and down on the dildo “I need cock in my mouth or my ass. I can never cum”

“And finally ‘Carl is my master. I love my master, my master is god and I serve my master without question’”

“I love my master, my master is god and I serve my master without question” Ben said, complete horror on his face. The redhead teen simply smiled and turned around, walking towards the door.

“Good jester” he said as the door slid open “Keep bobbing up and down and repeating the words until I tell you to stop” he stepped outside as Ben continued

“W-I adore cock-ait” Ben said, speaking in between his forced sentences “Don’t lea- I am just a jester servant, nothing more-ve, get back in here!” his captor ignored him, the door sealing with a loud hissing. Ben moaned as he kept pumping up and down and stared at the mirror in front of him.

“Carl is my master” Ben said as he stared at his reflection. Looking at himself, he felt shame bubble up inside of him. No one could ever guess that the teenager wearing a skintight, black and green bodysuit designed to look like a jester, bobbing his ass up and down on a dildo was any kind of hero. If he was completely honest with himself, he looked like he belonged in some kind of BDSM club “I adore cock and cum. I need cock in my mouth or my ass” he repeated, hoping that the redhead returned soon so he could stop.

 

(========Ten-Hours-Later========)

 

“I adore cock and cum!” he exclaimed, panting as he pumped himself again on the dildo. He stared at his reflection and gave himself a shaky smile. He had long since given up on trying to remove himself from the dildo and had since actually grown to enjoy it “I need cock in mouth or my ass” he wiggled his bum slightly as he said that, which sent even more pleasure running through his body. His bulge twiched in need as he kept moving up and down, but he couldn’t cum thanks to that tightness, but he simply kept on repeating the words he had been told to repeat hours ago, thought he couldn’t remember why he was doing this. Actually, if he thought about it, he couldn’t really remember anything except this room, his mind was far too clouded by arousal and pent up sexual tension. He remembered a redhead teen giving him orders and his suit, but that was about it. “I am just a jester servant, nothing more!” he exclaimed, smiling at that. He had to admit that he looked pretty good as a jester, but that did make sense, after all he was one! He was distracted slightly from his thoughts by the door behind him sliding open. He turned around to see, and his mouth began to water as he saw a completely nude redhead teen walking over to him, his dick hard and pointing straight out.

“Hello Ben” the teen said, walking right in front of him. Ben felt his legs stop moving on their own, the dildo halfway up his ass. Despite the fact the redhead was talking to him, the jester simply stared at the erection in front of him. “Hehe, not bad my friend, now go ahead and stand up”

“Yes sir” Ben moaned, standing up. The dildo came out of his rubbery ass with a loud pop as he stood in front of the naked teen

“Good jester” the teen said, rubbing Ben’s bulge, which made him moan loudly “Did you like that?”

“Yes sir” Ben gasped, his eyes wide with pleasure as he was rubbed. The redhead stopped after a second and stepped backwards

“Now, do you love you're master?”

“Yes I do!” Ben exclaimed

“And what’s your master’s name?”

“My master’s name is Carl” Ben said. The teen smiled

“I’m Carl, Jester” the teen said. Ben’s eyes widened as he looked over the naked teen, a huge smile appearing on his face

“MASTER!” he exclaimed, falling to his knees

“Good Jester” his master said, running his hands through Ben’s hat “Now tell me, do you need a cock?”

“Yes master!” he exclaimed, “I need cock in my mouth or ass!”

“Then go ahead Jester” his master said, pointing to his erection. Ben didn’t hesitate and wrapped his lips around the shaft and ran his tongue up and down “Guaaaah! Yeah, that’s it Jester! Keep going!”

“Mph!” he grunted as he sped up his tongue. Soon, he felt his master buckled as his mouth was flooded with warm seed. The jester didn’t choke though, instead he began sucking, drinking down every single drop. His master smiled and patted his head

“Good Jester” he cooed “But Ben doesn't sound like the name of a jester, does it?”

“No master” the latex clad boy said, shaking his head as small drops of cum “It doesn't sound like a jester’s name”

“Glad to see you agree with me” his master said, running his hand on the collared boy’s cheek “How does the name Jinglebutt sound?”

“Jinglebutt” the latex jester repeated in his high pitched voice “Jinglebutt the Jester… I love it master!”

“Glad to hear that, Jinglebutt” his master said, walking away and heading for the door “Come on, we need to get you set up in my room”

“Yes master!” the newly christned Jinglebutt said, quickly getting to his feet and dashing over to his master, every single step sending waves of pleasure through him. He smiled as he exited the room and walked next to his master. He was happy to serve him. And he would serve him as best as he could, or his name wasn’t Jinglebutt the Jester!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!
> 
> This one was a request by Stonetouch over on DA.
> 
> Check out his stuff here: https://www.deviantart.com/stonetouch


End file.
